


easy like sunday morning

by legdabs (scvlly)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, literally this is just some tooth rotting stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scvlly/pseuds/legdabs
Summary: dan would rather spend the day in bed.





	easy like sunday morning

By the time Dan stirs just after nine, their bedroom is lit by a pale half-light from around the window opposite the bed; making the white walls appear to be coloured slightly more softly than they really are. The cool air (hell, it’s colder than ‘cool’; why didn’t they put the heating on overnight?) pushes his bare arm back under the covers as he snuggles back into the body curved behind him.  

Phil’s own arm tightens in response, warming a strip of Dan’s stomach with every inch of skin it touches.

Dan thinks it’s a Saturday - or maybe a Sunday, he’s not sure - but either way, he knows that today, they don’t need to wake up for anyone or anything. 

The knowledge makes him smile, settling into the pillow again in the hope that he’ll be able to drift back to sleep. Failing that, though, he’s quite content to just lie in the relative peace of their room, isolated in the best way from the stirrings of life on the street outside. 

Phil’s leg shifts so that it’s tucked almost between Dan’s, and his head moves into the crook of Dan’s neck. His warm breath is welcome, rhythmic and comforting, and as he rests his own hand atop the one thrown across his side, Dan feels himself slipping back to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

It’s an hour or so later that Phil wakes to find himself wrapped around his boyfriend, their fingers and legs entwined. 

He glances around the room to ascertain the time - mid-morning, he’d guess by the sunlight, which isn’t exactly blinding, but it certainly brings a warm hue to the room. Even though they don’t have anything to do today, laying in past half ten isn’t good for their body clocks when they actually _do_ have to get some work done during the week, so Phil decides to give them both another ten minutes or so before it’s time to face the world.

Dan is often twitchy before he wakes up properly; so much so that it’s not uncommon for him to stir Phil with his movements before he wakes himself. It’s surprising, then, that Phil doesn’t realise that Dan is also awake, slightly premature to his ten minute ultimatum. 

Dan feels Phil’s movement to look around the room, the squeeze of his boyfriend’s hand linked with his, but manages to remain motionless beside him. Phil’s thumb begins to stroke the back of his hand - a tried-and-tested trick to wake him up gently. 

With a deep, somehow audibly fond sigh, Dan says, “You’re a fucking sap, you know that?”

Phil jolts with surprise. “You’re awake?!”

“You’re clearly not,” Dan chuckles. He turns himself in Phil’s arms, pressing their foreheads together. 

He’s infinitely grateful that he gets to experience early morning Phil, whose fringe has found its way into its normal overnight quiff and whose eyes are soft as they meet Dan’s, before the younger man tilts his chin up to press their lips together. 

 “Morning.”

 “Morning yourself,” Phil kisses him again, before leaning back to pretty much just stare into Dan’s eyes from across the pillow.

 It’s not like Dan minds: he just smirks at the fixated attention he’s receiving and stares right back. After a long moment, Phil reaches over to cup Dan’s cheek, thumbing his cheekbone as he presses a kiss to his forehead, before forcing himself out of bed.

 Dan makes a disappointed noise, burrowing further into the blankets. “I thought we’d be napping.”

 Phil laughs at him from halfway across the room. “I have a better idea.”

 Dan doesn’t look convinced.

 “Breakfast in bed, love?”

 “Oh, honey,” Dan’s exaggerated frown disappears, replaced with the wide, dimpled smile that Phil loves so much. “That sounds wonderful.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> sky ferreira's cover of easy is the most perfect soundtrack to this because it's so gorgeous and languid UGH i love it so much. i listened to it on repeat after watching baby driver, and i listened to it on repeat whilst writing this. give it a listen if you haven't.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> come find me at legdabs on tumblr xx


End file.
